


Carry you home tonight

by Krilymcc (KristiLynn)



Category: Community (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-05
Updated: 2014-02-05
Packaged: 2018-01-11 07:07:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristiLynn/pseuds/Krilymcc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jeff and Annie meet at a bar. (Set before the repilot)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carry you home tonight

**Author's Note:**

> written for the porn battle over on livejournal using the prompts: couch, scotch, late-night, bra, youth, first time, short skirt, bed

Jeff spotted her from across the bar. She was sitting at a table surrounded by a group of what appeared to be her coworkers, looking like she'd rather be anywhere else in the world. If he'd had less to drink, or a worse week, he'd probably have let her be. Keep her as some kind of figure from his past, a memory that he didn't want to change. But his Blood alcohol content was high, and his first commercial had aired so what could go wrong?

He motioned for the bartender, "You see the girl over there?" He pointed her out, "Send her another drink."

The bartender rolled his eyes but did as he was told and brought her a drink. Jeff didn't watch, he sat staring strait ahead, wondering if she'd come over. And she did. 

"So you're the creepy old guy who bought me a drink?" she asked sitting next to him. 

"He called me old?" 

She smiled, "It's good to see you Jeff." 

"You too Annie." 

They drank, and talked, and drank some more. Things between them were so comfortable, it was like no time had passed at all. 

"So I saw your commercial, congratulations." 

Jeff shrugged, "Whatever." 

"No, be proud of yourself. You're a real lawyer now. Before you know it you'll have ads on the side of buses and I'll point at them and say, 'I know him.'" 

"Don't get ahead of yourself. I need client’s first." 

"They'll come." Annie looked down at her watch, "The bar's going to be closing soon."

Jeff looked at his too, 1:15 am. "How did it get so late? You have work in the morning?"

"Unfortunately."

"That bad?" 

"Let’s not talk about it."

"Alright." He finished off his drink, "So I guess this is where we part." 

"We don't have to. We could go to your place."

Jeff's heart began to speed up, "My place?" 

"Yeah. I mean, Abed's working on a project so it's not like I'm going to get right to sleep anyway. Besides, I like catching up with you." 

"I like it too." He cleared his throat, "So yeah to my place it is."  
\---

This wasn't his plan when he said he'd take Annie back to his place. He really did like catching up with her. But after a while he couldn't stop staring at her legs and wondering if her skirt been that short at the bar. And he tried to get his mind on something else. 

"So are you seeing anyone?" He asked. 

She shook her head, "I've had a couple dates here and there, but nothing serious since Greendale. Since Vaughn actually."

"Now that's hard to believe." 

Annie chuckled to herself and finished off her glass of scotch, "No one wanted to date Jeff Winger's castoffs.

"What?" 

"That's the rumor that went around school. That you and I had been sleeping together."

"Are you kidding me? That was a rumor?" 

"Yep." She sat her glass down, "Did you ever think about it? Us sleeping together?" 

"Sometimes." _especially when it's late and I'm lonely._

She placed her hand on his knee and began to slide it up, "So why didn't we?"

"Umm--" Jeff's thoughts were fighting with him and he was having a hard time concentrating on anything. "What?" 

"Why didn't we?" 

"Because you were a kid, and I didn't want to be Pierce." She removed her hand and he let out a deep breath. 

"Is that what you still think?" She asked.

"That I don't want to be Pierce? Yes. But you're not a kid. You're beautiful and sexy, and yeah if I could go back I'd slap some sense into my past self for not seeing what kind of woman you'd end up being." 

Annie leaned over and kissed him, and despite what he would have done in the past he kissed back, not worrying that someone was going to call him a creepy old man.

And that's how they ended up here: Annie straddling him on his couch in just her bra and underwear. His hands were on her ass holding her close while his mouth was on her neck. He knew they were going to have to move soon, there was no way their first time was going to be on his couch like they were two teenagers, but he didn't want to ruin this moment. 

Annie's hands slid between their bodies, unbuckled his belt, and slid her hand down the front of of his pants. Jeff let out a gutteral moan and Annie giggled to herself.

"You like that?" He asked. She looked down at him and nodded her head. "Come here." He lifted her up and carried her to his room, her legs wrapped around his waist and her arms around his neck. 

He sat her down on the bed, quickly shedding his pants, and began to kiss his way down her neck and chest. When he got to her breasts he quickly unhooked her bra and tossed it onto the floor. He eased her down onto her back and kissed her while one hand cupped her breast and pinched a nipple, rolling it between his fingers and the other slid her underwear off, tossing it behind him. 

Then suddenly Annie rolled him only his back and climbed on top. She smiled at him, almost as if she were saying, 'Alright Winger, show me what you got.' He wrapped his hands in her hair and began to kiss all over Annie's body: lips, neck, breast and stomach, and then back up again. He ran his tongue over Annie's breast, flicking her nipple while his flingers slid between her legs. 

He pressed against her clit, causing Annie's back to arch and her head fell back. She bit back a moan and Jeff pulled her closer. He nipped at the skin on her thighs, sending waves of pleasure and pain throughout her body. He flicked his tongue against her clit, and began slowly drawing circles, drawing it out, not wanting it this moment to end. 

Annie ran her hands through his hair, pulling him closer. Jeff began to chuckle and that was all it took to push Annie to the edge.

"I gotta say," Annie panted as she rolled off, "That wasn't bad." 

"'Wasn't bad'?" Jeff scoffed and moved on top of her, "I was just getting started."

**Author's Note:**

> What the hell is this? It started out as just a porny comment fic and it turned into...whatever the hell this is. I wasn't even sure it I wanted to post it but I figure I spent to much time on it to just let it sit on my computer. Hopefully someone will like it.


End file.
